moonshadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Movement
The left side of the main playing screen has buttons with arrows for moving forward and back, and sliding left and right. There are two more buttons, one to turn left and one to turn right. To move up stairs and down stairs, just move forward into the stairway. Doors To open doors, gates, secret walls, and other portals (all collectively called doors here), tap the door on the screen. Then use the forward arrow to move through it. Keys Some doors require a key. This is not necessarily a "lock and key". The key=secret to opening some doors might be a special item. This is one of the aspects of the game that makes it more interesting - we need to find out what object(s) to use as the key to specific doors. To try a key on a door: Drag an object from your inventory to the Hand icon, do not let go. As the object hovers over the hand, the inventory screen will return back to the main view. With the object still being held in your hand, move it over the door. If the object does not work as a key, a message will display. If the object does work as a key, the door will open. How do you know which object is the key to a specific door? You just need to try different objects. But it's not completely random. There are clues in notes and other messages in the game. Levers Some doors do not open with a key. They open when you move a lever somewhere else. The pattern is usually the same: * You find a door that cannot be opened by objects * After moving through a level you finally find a lever (a handle) in a wall that is down. * Touch the lever to move it into the up position. A message displays that you hear a door opening somehere. (You aren't told which door it is.) * You move back through the level and find a door open that was previously locked. There are some places where you must do this twice : use a lever, that opens a door, that leads to another lever, that opens another door... Traps At this time there are two kinds of traps. Both of them are obvious when you encounter them. # You will find walls which have spikes in them. These walls are always moving to stab anyone who moves through a corridor. The walls are either coming in from the left or right, or they are coming down from the ceiling. If you walk next to (under) one of these walls, you will get some damage. To avoid damage, watch the walls and plan to run through them at a time when they are not going to come in on you. # There is one place where you will find rotary saws in the floor. You will take damage if you run into this area. You must de-activate the saws to get by them. (No spoiler will be provided here to explain how to de-activate the trap. You already have the information you need.) Tips # You don't need to move forward to go up/down stairs. You can back into the stairs. When you arrive on the other side you will be facing forward. # You can change direction while going through stairs to a new level. This can be helpful if you know there is going to be a mob on the other side. Tap the arrow to enter the stairway, and while the screen is changing tap the arrow to face where you expect the mob to be. On the other side you will be facing the mob and can strike immediately.